De cosas muertas y deseos imposibles
by June Magic
Summary: Amor, sangre y locura en la Casa de los Gritos. Oneshot.


**De cosas muertas y deseos imposibles**

Otra vez estaba ahí. Al principio todos habían vuelto, uno por uno. Potter llegó con su novia a darle las gracias. Minerva llegó sola y lloró un buen rato de rodillas en el suelo, pensando que nadie podría verla. Trelawney se empeñó en usar una tabla Ouija, pero se dio por vencida pronto, Flitwick mostró sus respetos poniendo encantamientos protectores alrededor de la casa para que nadie con malas intenciones pudiera entrar.

Pero al cabo de un tiempo ya no fueron más. La gente siguió haciendo su vida y se olvidaron de lo que había sucedido en la Casa de los Gritos. Excepto ella. La chica Granger.

Ella era la única que no dejaba de ir. Llegaba sola y de inmediato se ponía a limpiar el lugar a punta de varita, a arreglar los desvencijados muebles, a quitar el polvo, las telarañas y el olor a moho, como queriendo hacer del lugar un sitio habitable. Cuando terminaba se acercaba a la gran mancha roja oscura de su sangre en las tablas del piso y se arrodillaba a su lado, contemplándola como si tuviera algún significado oculto que se empeñaba en descifrar. La tocaba reverentemente con la punta de los dedos, la mirada perdida en profundas reflexiones, hasta que por fin las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. A veces se quedaba ahí en el suelo hasta que el sueño y las lágrimas la vencían, otras veces se levantaba apenas y se tumbaba sobre la cama.

Como fantasma, Severus no tenía mucho qué hacer, excepto contemplar a los vivos, pero por desgracia su espíritu estaba ligado a una casa abandonada. Así que atesoraba cada una de las visitas que ella le hacía, aunque no supiera que estaba ahí. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse: _¿Para qué iba? ¿Por qué?_

_Niña tonta._

Y él la miraba desde su esquina, protegido por la invisibilidad voluntaria de los fantasmas, al principio con curiosidad, divertido por las inexplicables acciones de la joven, pero más tarde con preocupación. Porque nadie que estuviera sano buscaba refugio en una casa abandonada para llorar hasta quedarse dormido. Y después de cinco años, ella era el único ser humano que parecía recordarlo... y no quería perderla.

_Niña tonta._

_¿Te estás volviendo loca?_

_¿Por qué?_

Y viéndola llorar en la cama se acercó hasta rozarla, sin recordar que un fantasma está frío como la muerte.

O como un Dementor.

Y ella, al sentir el frío atroz colándose entre el tejido poroso de sus huesos y la alegría perdida hacía tiempo ya, sacó su varita y exclamó:

—¡Expecto patronum!

Un chorro de luz plateada surgió de la varita e inundó la habitación y la figura de un halcón revoloteó alrededor de ellos, arrancándole una risa de puro gozo a la chica Granger. La primera que él le escuchara desde que ella lo visitaba en esa casa abandonada.

Su incorpóreo ser no podía salir de su asombro. Era imposible, pero a la vez lo explicaba todo... las visitas, el llanto, la contemplación de la mancha de sangre en donde se le había escapado la vida...

_ "¿Ella me quería? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? No era nada, era un maldito Mortífago, un ser con el alma mancillada, un traidor. Un hombre que disfrutaba aterrorizando a los alumnos de primer año, un hombre que jamás sonreía y nunca tuve ni una sola palabra amable para ella. Ni siquiera tenía un rostro agradable para mirar. No era ni más ni menos que el murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras. ¿Por qué ella iba a quererme a mí, a mí entre todos los hombres de este planeta? Ciertamente deben haber muchos otros infinitamente más dignos."_

Ah, pero indigno y todo, el fantasma de Severus Snape estaba conmovido, verdaderamente agradecido de esa joven que le había dado su amor aún después de muerto. A él, que pensó que nunca nadie lo amaría jamás.

¿Y de qué servía todo ese amor si estaba muerto? Maldita suerte. Maldita muerte. Por fin alguien lo amaba y él no estaba ahí para recibir ese amor. Al menos haría algo decente por la chica: la liberaría de su amor y de su duelo, le mostraría que afuera le esperaba un mundo repleto de gente viva...

Y materializándose en medio de la habitación, extendió su brazo y el halcón plateado dio un par de giros hasta posarse sobre él. Acercó su rostro al animal, inclinándose levemente, y las hebras del que antes fuera cabello negro como tinta y ahora de una substancia translúcida, cubrieron su rostro en el momento en que el ave rozó su pico contra la nariz de él en un saludo. El halcón saludando al Halcón.

Hermione contemplaba la escena completamente extasiada, preguntándose si tal vez era un sueño, o si tal vez la locura había llegado por fin a liberarla de su sufrimiento... o a torturarla más. No había forma de saberlo, sólo podía disfrutar de la imagen perfecta que se le presentaba, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

—Severus... —Susurró llamando a la aparición. Esta volteó su rostro y levantó el brazo lanzando al vuelo al pájaro, que se desvaneció tan pronto perdió el contacto con el fantasma. Que sonreía.

_"Sin formalismos. Está bien, después de muertos somos todos iguales", _pensó él.

—Hermione.

Ella se puso de pie y se acercó cautelosamente, secándose las lágrimas que aún empapaban sus mejillas de dos manotazos. Se acercaba a él despacio, como su se acercara a un animal salvaje en el Bosque Prohibido, con un profundo respeto y la mirada fija en sus ojos, como acercándose a un Hipogrifo. Se quedó frente a él y alargó su mano hacia su cara, para tocarlo. Y él, hipnotizado por el brillo de los ojos café de la muchacha, no fue capaz de detenerla.

—¡Auch! Estás frío. —Exclamó, retirando rápidamente la mano y chupándose el dedo que había tocado su mejilla.

—¿Qué esperabas? Estoy muerto.

Ella no perdió la razón después de todo. Y aunque él la hizo ver con su lógica impecable e implacable lo irracional que era formar un vínculo con un muerto, ella jamás le puso atención. Ella lo sabía de todos modos y no le importaba.

Y la Casa de los Gritos, que finalmente estaba efectivamente encantada —qué irónico— pasó de ser el lugar de duelo de Hermione a ser su lugar de refugio del mundo exterior. Ya no iba a ahí a llorar, sino a olvidarse de sus penas. Aunque cada vez que veía a Severus aparecer delante de ella con su traje lleno de botones y su túnica ondulante, su corazón sangraba de ganas de poder tocarlo, de poder correr y saltar y colgarse de su cuello y atrapar su boca con sus labios...

Mientras que él, más acostumbrado a no poder tener lo que su corazón deseaba, se conformaba con verla, oírla, y guardar ese recuerdo para que le durara hasta la próxima visita. La muerte en una casa abandonada era algo muy solitario.

Y a veces, cuando se les acababa la conversación y se quedaban tendidos en la cama, sin tocarse, él le pedía que le mostrara su patronus. Ella sonreía y agitaba su varita, complaciéndolo. Ese halcón volando por la habitación era la forma que ella tenía de decirle "Te amo". Y cuando el ave volaba hasta el brazo de Severus y él lo acariciaba, él le estaba diciendo "Yo te amo también".

Y así pasaron años. Cualquiera que hubiera sabido de la amistad de Hermione y Severus habría dicho de inmediato que estaba mal, que los muertos no deben relacionarse así con los vivos... pero ella mantenía su secreto guardado en las profundidades de su corazón, y todos asumían que desde la guerra ella había desarrollado una necesidad de buscar la soledad de vez en cuando, y la dejaban en paz. Lo cual significaba que los dejaban a ambos en paz.

Hasta una lluviosa noche de Septiembre, en la que ella llegó corriendo a la casa y se echó a llorar sobre la cama.

—Vamos, Hermione, sólo cumples veintiocho, no es para morirse. —Le dijo él sentándose a su lado y "muriéndose" de ganas de pasar sus manos por el enredo de rizos castaños que coronaba su cabeza para consolarla. Era su cumpleaños y no debía llorar.

—No es por eso que lloro... —le respondió y le mostró su mano. Un anillo de compromiso brillaba en su dedo anular. Así que el sueño estaba terminando.

—Ya hemos hablado de estas cosas, Hermione. Dijimos que seguirías adelante con tu vida y todo lo que eso significa, que nuestra amistad no es más que un espejismo...

Hermione se puso de pie furiosa, se sacó el anillo del dedo y lo arrojó lejos, lo oyeron rodar y asentarse finalmente por una esquina de la habitación, pero sus ojos estaban fijos el uno en el otro.

—¡No es eso lo que quiero y lo sabes! —Hermione tomó su varita de su bolsillo y dejó que su halcón volara alrededor de ellos. Pero ni él dejó de mirarla a ella, ni ella dejó de mirarlo a él.— ...Te quiero a ti. Quiero tocarte. Quiero besarte. —Le dijo con una voz cada vez más pequeñita, mientras se dejaba caer al piso.— Quiero estar muerta. —Concluyó escondiendo la mirada de él.

Y él se dejó caer a su lado, deseando más que nunca poder tocarla, besarla y hacerla retractarse de sus palabras, pero la sutileza del lenguaje lo abandonó en medio de su desesperación y sólo pudo golpear las tablas del piso con sus fantasmales puños y gritar como una bestia herida.

—¡No digas eso nunca, Hermione!

—¡Pero moriré algún día, Severus! Ahora, mañana... ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—Una familia, hijos, amigos... estudios... esa es la diferencia.

—No quiero nada de eso si no es contigo.

Severus, desesperado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se mesó los cabellos.

—¿Por qué, Hermione? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me amas a mí?

—Y yo qué sé. No es algo que yo controle, y créeme, cuando lo descubrí intenté por todos lo medios hacer desaparecer lo que sentía. Pero es inútil. No puedo dejar de amarte.

Severus acercó su mano hasta que estuvo a milímetros de la mano de ella, apoyada en el suelo.

—No lo hagas, Hermione.

—¿Acaso tú no darías tu vida por amor? Si la tuvieras, ¿no darías la vida por mí?

—No es lo mismo, no mezcles las situaciones, Hermione.

Pero él conocía ese brillo en los ojos de Hermione. Determinación.

Ágil como una gata, se levantó del piso y se arrojó hacia delante para besarlo, sin importarle el frío de la muerte. Por un segundo Severus pudo sentir los labios de ella, cálidos, rozar los suyos, para luego sentirla atravesando su etéreo ser, cayendo de bruces al otro lado.

Se volteó y la vio sollozar en el suelo.

—Eso fue muy tonto, amor mío. —Le dijo con dulzura, sintiendo que el amor y la compasión dominaban al miedo y la rabia. Pero en seguida comprendió que los sollozos eran de alegría y el terror lo paralizó.

—No tanto como esto. —Hermione se giró lentamente, para descubrir una mancha roja que fluía desde su vientre, como una marea de rubíes brillantes. Y en el centro de la herida, reconoció su vieja daga de plata, la misma que usaba para preparar sus pociones.

—¡Hermione, no!

—_Alea jacta est._* —sonrió— Quédate conmigo, Severus, tengo miedo. Siento que se acerca la muerte y tengo miedo...

Severus gimió de impotencia, mientras la veía cerrar los ojos y no podía abrazarla. Con cada exhalación se le escapaba un poco más de vida hasta que ya no volvió a respirar.

—¿Hermione? —La llamó con el pánico claramente pintado en la voz. —¡Hermione!

—Buh. —Oyó una voz desde arriba. El espíritu de Hermione flotaba etéreo sobre su cuerpo muerto. —Funcionó.

—Eres, sin lugar a dudas, la niña más tonta del mundo.

—Corrección: Fui.

Se acercaron flotando y cuando ella estiró su mano para tocarlo ya no lo sintió frío. Lo sintió a él. Y él le acarició el cabello. Y por primera y única vez, se besaron.

Y fue la única vez porque en el momento en que se terminó su beso, un brillo dorado los envolvió a los dos, en un sentimiento de felicidad suprema y perfecta, y en esa luz se consumieron como dos fuegos artificiales y pasaron a otro nivel.

Qué pasó con ellos nadie lo puede saber, porque nadie sabe lo que nos espera en la Eternidad al otro lado del Velo.

Fin.

En la horrenda Ciudad de Osorno, Chile, a 23 días del mes de abril del año del Señor de 2010.

22:10

* * *

NA:

* Alea jacta est: La suerte está echada.

Esta historia fue escrita para participar del concurso de fan fiction del foro Alan Rickman Fan, si gustan pueden ir a darse una vuelta y ver las demás historias, sean bienvenidos.


End file.
